Liquid Bloom
by UnluckyAmulet
Summary: Kanzee. When the lines between hunter and hunted become blurred, the best thing to do seems to be to just go with it. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck, because I am not Andre Hussie. That would be incredibly odd.

This technically is compliant with Homestuck, shortly after Sober!Gamzee is calmed down, but as to where and when exactly it happens, it's not terribly crucial. But I'm happy that I've finally written my first GamzeeKanaya! (Kanzee?)^-^ Story is rated T for language and some sexual themes.

Enjoy!

* * *

Their pants mingled together in the night air, ragged and out of sync.

Kanaya could feel the still-warm blood on her face and hands, could feel the cold ground beneath her, and the paradox seemed oddly fitting, considering the current position she was in.

Which was to say, she was currently lying in a pool of emerald green mixed with indigo blood, with her prey currently straddling her midsection in order to properly pin her down, both his hands holding her wrists above his head. Although the three diagonal claw-marks on his face had begun to scab over and flake, the newer wounds that Kanaya had given him were still fresh, some of them weeping precious indigo blood down Gamzee's surprisingly sculpted arms.

Kanaya couldn't say how long they had been frozen like this, but it felt like an eternity since she had informed Karkat that she was doing 'clown-hunting'.

"sO sIsTeR, WhAt mOtHeRfUcKiN' NoW?"

Kanaya jolted at Gamzee's voice, and her eyes flicked to his half-lidded ones.

"Excuse Me?" she inquired, frost coating every carefully enunciated syllable.

"WeLl," Gamzee began, Kanaya supposed that she was probably meant to be relieved at his constantly-fluctuating way of speaking was back, as it was certainly much easier to deal with then his voice whispering and shouting alternatively, but the fact his voice had returned to normal and his eyes were no longer that frightening orange meant little to her. "It SeEms wE'vE rEaChEd a MoTheRfuCkiN' iMpAsSe."

Actually, Kanaya would prefer it if Gamzee was his unstable, murderous side, because that would make her inner turmoil so much easier to resolve. But when Gamzee was like this, the spacey, genial troll everyone thought they knew, the idea of slicing him into ribbons with her chainsaw became much more painful.

"BuT...wHaT I wAnNa kNoW, sIs, iS wHy YoU'rE dOiN' aLl ThIs sHiT nOw."

Kanaya frowned, wondering if she should attempt to struggle the way she had when Gamzee had first tackled her, but he although Gamzee was usually rather docile, he was stronger than her and he could be tenacious when he wanted something. Besides, his words piqued her curiosity, despite herself.

"I Assume You Are Referring To Why I Have Chosen Now To Hunt You, Instead Of Previously?"

"ExAcTly."

"Because Karkat Managed To Persuade Me Otherwise."

Gamzee eyed her, a lazy smile on his lips, and for some reason Kanaya could not look directly into his face without feeling her face flush.

"So...wHat ChAnGeD yOuR mInD?"

This time, Kanaya looked Gamzee in the eyes.

"You Took Their Bodies." she stated, a trifle more curtly then she might have under more normal circumstances. "You Are Still A Threat To Us. I Will Not Let You Slaughter The Rest Of My Friends."

Gamzee looked a little surprised, perhaps still growing accustomed to Kanaya's steel core. However, the smile returned shortly, but Kanaya could somehow detect something else in there, which was only confirmed when the Capricorn spoke again;

"DaMn sIs, AnD I ThOuGhT I wAs sCaRy." he remarked, and she could hear a note of respect in his tone. "I gUeSs I bEst bE tHiNkin' TwIcE bEfOrE I eVeR aLl Up aNd TrY tO fUcK WiTh YoU."

"I Suppose So." Kanaya answered, her legs twisting slightly as she attempted to accommodate Gamzee's weight; she had been in this precarious position for longer then she realized. "But To Answer Your Previous Question, I Cannot Say For Sure 'What Now'. I Had Always Considered You A Friend, Gamzee, But I Cannot Allow You To Get Away With Murdering Our Other Companions."

Gamzee vaguely recalled what Kanaya had done to Eridan (his memory was a little hazy from his dark period, but there was no forgetting _that) _and thought that in comparison, he had gotten off much lighter. (Even if it had taken him a while to stand up after she kicked him off the cliff...) To think that Kanaya wouldn't be upset when he spirited away the bodies of Sollux (even though really, he was only half-dead) and Vriska. But it was necessary. He had plans for them, and although he knew Kanaya was soft on the Scorpio, he needed her most of all.

"I'm NoT pRoUd oF wHaT I'Ve aLl Up aNd DoNe, KaNaYa." Gamzee admitted, his tone softer than before. He squeezed her wrists almost absently, and Kanaya felt her grip on her lipstick slacken. "I KnOw tHaT pRoBaBlY dOn'T mEaN mUcH, bUt I FiGuRe yoU mIgHt aS WeLl aLl uP aNd KnOw ThAt."

"Gamzee..." Kanaya said, for once her verbose propensity failing her.

Gamzee seemed to be pulled out of some trance, because he suddenly looked down at her and gave her a smirk that made her breath catch in her throat.

"ThErE iS oNe oThEr ThInG I tHiNk yOu sHoUlD kNoW..."

And before Kanaya could run several scenarios as to what he could be talking about, Gamzee lowered his face to hers and virtually mashed his lips with hers. At first Kanaya didn't know how to respond, her first thought being that his possibly infected face scratches were _touching_her face, but this thought was quickly chased away by a low, guttural sound Gamzee made in the back of his throat as he bit her lip, demanding a response. Kanaya let out a jagged gasp as the Capricorn licked her throat, his fangs slightly pricking her periwinkle-grey skin, but without even thinking about it she allowed Gamzee to slide his tongue into her mouth and found herself moaning softly in relief when he flicked at the roof of her mouth.

"Gamzee..." Kanaya breathed a second time, finding herself arching her back slightly.

"Mm?" answered the Capricorn.

"Would You Release My Arms?"

"I dUnNo, SiS...yOu'Re tOo dAnGeRoUs."

It was partially a tease, and partially a challenge. Kanaya frowned slightly- she may not have been a temperamental Troll, but she was the one who knew how to _really_use her fangs.

So instead, in an act of brazenness that she didn't know she had in her to perform, she leant up as best she could with the Capricorn sitting on her and his hand wrapped around her hands, and licked the diagonal slashes across his face. Slowly. Maintaining eye contact with him at all times, she then licked a trickle of residue that slipped down her chin, marring her black lipstick with that bright indigo blood, the blood coursing through his veins that led to his rampage, this entire mess in the first place.

Gamzee watched her do this with the intent stare of a predator, despite his half-lidded, sleepy looking eyes. Kanaya felt a smirk grow on her face.

"Not What You Were Previously Expecting, Gamzee?" she asked, archly.

"MaYbE nOt," Gamzee snickered. "BuT I MoThErFuCkIn' lOvE sUrPrIsEs..."

After that, it became a blurred battlefields of kissing, fangs nipping at grey flesh and claws raking the skin, hard enough to feel it but not quite hard enough to believe. Kanaya knew what she was doing was insane, dangerous and utterly at odds with her original goal, but spending such a long time being practical gave her a strange, twisted thrill now that she was having some kind of..._thing _with a potentially fragile Gamzee Makara. If you were to ask Kanaya what Quadrant she was currently flirting with, she would first inquire how you managed to somehow get to her location to ask such a blasé thing, but then she would admit she had _no_idea. All she knew was that for once, she wasn't being the Auspitiser for someone, and it felt damn good.

Gamzee, meanwhile, was riding mostly on instict, letting the occasional whine or grunt escape him when Kanaya managed to reach anywhere particularly sensitive with her nails. But he couldn't help but think that it was ironic that he was grappling with a Rainbow-Drinker with his blood freshly on display and yet he was enjoying every motherfucking minute of it, even though about half an hour ago she had been trying to give him an involuntary amputation with her trusty chainsaw.

Kanaya shuddered as Gamzee shifted, no longer using his weight to pin her down, but on all fours above her, one of her legs between his. Kanaya raked her fingers through Gamzee's wild, unruly hair, thinking of all the times she had seen it and wanted to tame it. Strangely, the idea had less appeal then it used to now.

Suddenly, she heard a sound and she froze when she noticed Gamzee was holding her lipstick between his thumb and index finger, the cap off, his thumb inches from the button to turn it into her chainsaw. Kanaya felt a rush of dread and anger course through her like a shot of adrenalin- stupid, stupid! How could she have been so dense as to let this happen, all over the thrill of being something other than everyone's Auspitising girl and for the thrill of tasting something she had never dreamed of?

"KaNaYa," Gamzee said, in a hoarse but almost sing-song way.

He leant down to her face for a second time, holding the lipstick carefully, as it was somewhat splattered with blood. Kanaya briefly wondered how he was planning to finish her off. She had come down here to avenge them- Nepeta, Equius, Sollux, Vriska...he had taken Eridan and Feferi's bodies, too. And now she'd be letting them all down, all because of her idiocy.

As the lipstick neared, Kanaya's eyes clamped shut and she mentally apologized to Karkat. For what, she wasn't sure, but more because of the abundance of choice then the lack of it.

...And she almost melted in relief and confusion when she simply felt something lightly touch her lips, gliding easily past her two incisors. Opening her eyes, she was greeted by Gamzee's lazy smile as he traced her mouth with the lipstick, applying her favorite shade of green.

"I SmUdGed iT." Gamzee explained, simply.

The Virgo was so disorientated she was tempted to laugh, but before she could take in a breath to do so, Gamzee rose to his feet, swaying slightly as if his legs were having trouble supporting it.

"YoU'rE a DaMn GoOd HuNtEr, sIs," he assured Kanaya, who pushed herself onto her elbows to stare at him. Gamzee grinned, displaying his own teeth in all their finery. "BuT iT's NaTuRaL fOr Me,"

With a roguish wink, Gamzee dropped the lipstick at Kanaya's feet and walked away, disappearing in a black, grey and indigo blur as he used flash-step, a talent that he had clearly not forgotten about. Maybe he'd always had it, and nobody had noticed before.

Kanaya's fist curled around her lipstick, index tracing the button almost longingly as a rueful smirk lit her lipsticked mouth.

Gamzee Makara was a damn good hunter.

But then, so was she.

* * *

Sorry if there are some typos, Microsoft word did NOT like Gamzee's typing quirk. D:

Let me know if you liked! ~


End file.
